


Becoming Mystic

by Mimizu_Kayama



Series: Becoming Mystic [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, No Sex, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sherlock (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimizu_Kayama/pseuds/Mimizu_Kayama
Summary: Amy Stark has been raised by S.H.I.E.L.D. her whole life, learning to control her reckless powers. Now she meets the brother she has never known, friends she would die for, and the love of her life. But how will she face her dark past as it comes back to haunt her and tear away the beautiful life she has with the Avengers?





	1. The Beginning

Amy supposed she could have had a normal life. She could have been like all the ordinary teenagers she had read about in all her books. But fate was a darned thing and life couldn't always give you what you wanted. Not that Amy wanted to be normal, it would just be an interesting experience and she often thought about what her life would have been like if she had not been born so...different. She had never actually met anyone she would consider"normal" but she had read about them. Actually she hadn't met a lot of people in her life, she could count all the people she met on one hand! She had been born in S.H.I.E.L.D., raised by S.H.I.E.L.D., and taught by S.H.I.E.L.D. Amy glanced at the two agents sitting next to her, Hill and that lovable idiot Coulson. They were her two closest friends, well if you could call Hill a friend, the woman was more of a body guard.

Amy peeped out the window and took a look at the vast blue and white sky beneath her. She took a deep breath. They were on a jet headed for THE Tower. Her brothers Tower! She was so excited and nervous. Could you be excited and nervouse at the same time? Amy made a  
mental note that she could.

"Coulson,"she asked the middle aged man," What is my brother like? Is he like a Fred and George Weasely or more like a Percy..."

"Amy first thing you got to realize before you go into the real world is that it's not like your books,"Coulson said opening a laptop,"And Tony...your brother...well, he's,er..."

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"He is just like you," Hill said bluntly.

Amy laughed her beautiful mischievous laugh, "Of course he's like me, we are both Starks aren't we?"

Coulson and Hill exchanged uneasy glances but  
thankfully Amy didn't notice. Coulson covered up with a chuckle saying,"Yeah...you are definitely both Starks.He took a glance at the girl next to him,"Don't be nervous."

"Nervous?" Amy speculated laughing at Coulson but secretly feeling 1,000 butterflies fly around her stomach,"Why would I be nervous?"

"Amy you are 16 and you have literally met 4 people in your life." Hill said coldly.

"5," Amy corrected,"You introduced me to the pilot two hours ago."

Hill gave her"The Look"

"Ok, just sayin....," Amy defended slyly.

Hill turned Coulson's laptop towards the girl showing her a huge, shiny, metal tower, sun glinting of the large letter A at the top.

"Holy poptarts!" Amy gasped, It's ginormous! God, how much did that cost? And I'm gonna live there?!?!"

"Yep," Coulson said,"That is, as long as you can control yourself."

Amy looked down at the sleek black gloves she was wearing, the special gauntlets S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her to keep her powers under control,"Don't worry," she said,"I won't let anything ruin today."

Then suddenly, a loud voice came over the speaker overhead," Hello, this is the life model decoy of Tony Stark," came a nonchalant male voice,"What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D. doing flying towards my tower? I hope you are not going kamikaze on me 'cause then you'd owe me three million bucks."

Amy almost stood up and shouted,"Tony!" out of pure happiness but Coulson clapped a hand over her mouth. Instead, Hill responded,"Hey Tony, it's Hill, I've come to deliver the package."

"What package?Oh, has S.H.I.E.L.D. taken over Amazon now?"

Hill rolled her eyes,"Tony, if you don't remember our conversation about me delivering a level 084 security package, just put Pepper on the line."

"I...wait one sec........oh, ok, your good for landing, sorry. Stark out."

As the speakers stopped talking, Coulson yelped jerking away his hand from Amy's mouth. She had bit him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, cradling his hand that was now bleeding,"You are not supposed to bite people."

"Sorry, not sorry," Amy said as she bared her abnormally long and sharp canines at the agent,"Why didn't you let me talk to him? What package?...oh...OH! Coulson, you idiot, you didn't tell him I was coming?

Coulson swore as he bandaged his bitten hand,"He would have freaked out. And he wouldn't believe me if I told him he had a sister over the phone," he braced himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"WHAT!!!!!"

Amy exploded. Her fangs grew long, her purple-white hair floated as if a mighty wind was blowing, long silver claws grew from beneath the gauntlets she was wearing, and golden purple sparks started to emit from her hands.

"He doesn't know I'm his sister?!?! He doesn't know I freaking exist! Coulson, you idiot, why would you do a move like that?!?!"

"Amy, calm down..."

"Why do you have to be such an idiot? Why does Fury have to be such a bi-?!?!"

"Amy, your hands"

Amy looked down. Bright gold orbs were floating around her hands now, threatening to escape her control. She felt the throbbing energy weaken as she realized what she could have done. She took a deep breath, " Sorry..."she muttered as her fangs and claws withdrew and her magic dissolved. She sat back down quietly a little embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's okay," Coulson said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder," That's why you're here. To learn control."

Amy shook her head," No,I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn controle. I was supposed to be here to help, to be an Avenger. But I can't even stop my outbursts. I shouldn't be here."

Coulson looked at the small,petite, girl next to him he gave her a fatherly hug and said, " You can control. I believe in you. And you're not just here to be trained by the Avengers, I think the Avengers will have a thing or two to learn from you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Amy

Tony watched as the jet landed on top of the tower. HIS tower. How unorthodox. And what was this mysretios "package" S.H.I.E.L.D. thought was oh-so important.And was S.H.I.E.L.D. now so superficial they couldn't just use U.P.S? Landing on a roof dramatically to deliver an 084 sounded like something he would do, not S.H.I.E.L.D.

As the step decended from the jet, Tony saw Agent Hill come out. She was followed by a super hot chick. And Tony meant SUPER hot...though a little scary at the same time  
The chick was wearing tight black skinny jeans and an electric blue crop top. She had strange silver white hair with purple highlights that reached down to her hips. And, woah, she had purple eyes! How in hell does a person have purple eyes?!?! Not to mention she had ultra kissable lips, disirable curves, and cleavage that was just right...

The chick looked at Tony with intense excitement and muttered to Hill,"He looks more like a Sherlock Holmes..."

Tony, eagerly wanting to be introduced to the hot chick, said,"Hey, Hill, who is this darling young lady-"

"Don't get any ideas, Stark. This is your sister," Hill said coldly, sounding bored.

Tony jumped in surprise. After a second of silence he started to laugh,"Good one, Hill. Didn't know you had a sence of humour!"

The hot chick looked very confused,"Tony...uh...what's so funny?Hill? Ummm..."

Hill glared at Tony"Shut up, Stark, I' m seriouse, she is your sister, her name is Amy."

Tony straighened up," That's impossible, she's to young and I don:t have a sister."

The hot chick, his "sister" Amy, looked awkwardly at the ground, bit her lip and shuffled her feet

Hill grabbed Tonys arm,"Come on," she growled dragging him to the other side of the room.  
Look Tony that's your sister.Whethernor not you accept that-"

"Come on, Hill, if she says she is my sister she is a liar! I'm an only child!"

"She was born 2 days before your parents death, Howard said in his will he thouht it best to keep her a secret."

"Why?Why in the name of sanity would he do that?"

"Because she is not normal. We don't know how but she had natural magic abilitys and mutant features from birth. Howard gave her to S.H.I.E.L.D., so we could keep her safe. Both from Hydra and herself. Her powers were very out of control, on of the reasons your dad gave her to us. It was his instructions that we train her to keep her abilitys inside her so she vouldn't hurt anyone. Once she became under control she was to be trained to harness and use her abilitus so she could work for the good of mankind. That time is now."

"Sooooo...why is she..uh, Amy, here?"

"She's going to live at Avengers Tower, obvously."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"It's the best place for her to get training. There' Wanda, Vision, Thor, enen Banner could help her. About time you all had something to do in your free time."

" But the Avengers can't babysit a nineteen year-"

"Sixteen."

"-sixteen year old! We're earths mightyest heroes and all that jazz."

"You wouldn't be babysitting. You would be training a young hero and I'm sure she will repay you in kind."

"How?"

"She could help with the missions."

"Hell no, I'm not bringing a teenager on to the field!"

"You brought Peter Parker."

"Yeah well, that was a one time thing...out of sheer curiosity what are her powers?"

Hill smirked knowingly, "She is great in hand to hand combat and basicly Hawkeye with nunchucks and shurikens. Her teeth occasionally turn into fangs and her nails in to claws, also she has a strange energy in her we havn't really been able to identify or hone but she is able to conceal it.We were hoping maybe Thor could help is with that bit."

Tony thought about this. Amy certanly had potential but Hill made her sound inexperienced and limited.However with a little work she could be an asset. And she was his sister, how could he refuse her?

"Fine, she's in. Happy now, Hill?"

"Now that she's out of my hair, yes."

"Out of your hair?"

"Let's just say, she's got Cap's wit, your sarcasm, Banners awkwardness, Thors strength, Clints slyness, Romanoffs sass, and Deadpools weirdness. You got your hands full."

And with that she walked to the jey leaving Tony and Amy behind. Once inside the aircraft, she saw Coulson eagerly waiting.

"Did you tell him the whole story?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said," It's better for all of them if they don't know. The less she knows the safer she is."

TO BE CONTINUED...

***************************************  
I already have the rest of the fic planned out so if you want chapters to come quicker feed me reviews ^^


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicly just a filler chapter for you to get to know Amy a bit more before the real drama happens.

When Hill left them, Amy and Tony stood in awkward silence, the air stagnant with tension.

"Hi tony..."Amy said breaking the silence.

"Hey sis...uh, nice to meet you?"

Another moment of silence and they both started to crack up...just like Starks.

"Oh my god, this is fucking awkward!" Tony said giving her a hug, both still laughing their heads off.

"Yeah, what are we even supposed to say after this?...and watch your language!" Amy chuckled.

"Gosh, I can't believe I actually have a sister!" Tony held her at arms length so he could get a closer look at her curiously purple eyed sister, "and not to mention she's a fine dame-"

Tony was cut off by a heavy gust of wind being knocked out of him as Amy's fist collided with his stomach and he went flying backwards. as he went spinning back, crashing into a wall he thought, wow hill was right about having Thor's strength.

"Do not call me a dame!!!"

And there's Romanov's sass.

In spite of Amy being quite infuriated by his comment, she graciously helped him up and apologised.

They finally sat down to catch up. Amy was an eager and interested listener and wanted to know all about Tony's life, being a billionaire, and Iron Man. They stayed that way for about a hour until he felt like he had shared his entire life story.

"What about you, Amy?" Tony asked,"what was it like growing up in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

 

"Nice enough I guess. A little isolated though..." Amy drifted of leaving her sentence hanging. She quickly recovered,"So do the Avengers live here?

 

Tony saw she was changing the subject, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by pressing the subject. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, most of us do, except for the part time ones, they usually have a family and a job to keep up with."

They continued to talk until a sliding glass door opened and in walked Pepper Potts. she stopped in her tracks when she saw Tony and Amy sitting very close together, chatting animatedly, and starring intently into each others eyes. you can tell how she got the wrong impression

"Oh,"she gasped in surprise as the two whipped their heads around to look at her, "I'm sorry."

Pepper turned on her heels and started speed walking away, face flushed. how dare Tony?

 

"Wait, pepper!" she heard Tony yell after her. She ignored him and continued to walk.

 

"Stop, come back!" this time it was the females voice.

 

Now this caught pepper off guard. Whenever a woman saw her boyfriend heavily flirting with another girl, it wasn't usually the other girl running after the girlfriend. trust me, pepper knew from experience.

 

Pepper stopped and glared at the two imbeciles running after her. but...wait...were they smiling?

 

"Pepper," Tony said chuckling, "It is not what you think-"

 

"Isn't it?" Pepper said stiffly.

 

"No, pepper this is Amy, my sister."

 

Pepper gaped," You are an only child Tony! Do you think I would fall for that fowl lie?"

 

Both of the stark siblings hurriedly explained the situation, interrupting each other and taking turns embellishing the details. Pepper was shocked, pleased and relieved.

 

At the end of their story pepper took a deep breath in and said, gathering her dignity  back," Well I guess the proper thing to do would be to show you to a room, Amy."


	4. One Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy feels like she is fitting in...

Amy almost panicked when she woke up and did not recognise her surroundings. Then, as she remambered the events of the previous day,she smiled. It wasn't just a dream. She had actually met her brother and he had liked her. His girlfriend too. She didn't have to prove herself or show herself up to win their approval, they just accepted her.

 

Is that what normal people do, she asked herself. She made another mental note to dig deeper into the subject.

 

She threw off the comfortable white blanket that was covering her as she sat up and took a closer look at her environment. Tony's style of decor had an obvious sense of flair that S.H.I.E.L.D. lacked. Her room at S.H.I.E.LD. had been only wide enough to have a bed to lay down in and a couple of shelves on the wall for her books. Tony, however weaved away from the simple and practical technique and went all out.

 

The room was about 30 x 45 feet, about as big as Amy's old training room. The floors were wood, brightly polished with a shine to them, with a middium sized blue rug in the center. It was soft and tickled the bottems of Amy's feet when she stepped on to it. Her bed was simple yet neat with starched purple pillows and two sheets, on white as I had described earlier, and the other purple.

 

Amy decided not to take a closer look of her surroundings, she would have plenty of time to do that in the future. Instead, she quicky brushed her fingures through her fine white hair and left her chambers. Only thing was that once she took one step outside the door, she found herself in the tight grip of...a bear?

 

No, wait, that was not a bear, it was a man. A very large and strong man giving her a bone breaking hug.

 

"Hello Lady Amelia of Stark's house!" came the booming voice of the man holding her tight.

 

"Come on, Thor, your suffocating the poor girl" said a female voice somewhere to the left of Amy, she couldn't really tell her vision was starting to blur from this man's grip.

 

"Of course," the hugging man said letting go of Amy. Her feet made contact again with the ground. Huh, she didn't relise the man had actually picked her up to hug her. Wait a sec...

 

"Your Thor, as in Thor Odinson, god of thunder?"she asked in awe, but already knowing the answer.

 

"Yes, inddeed, and this is Lady Natasha of the Romanovs!" exclamed the deep voice of the thunder god.

 

"Thor if you call me 'Lady' ever again, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life,"said the red haired beauty, Natasha.

 

Amy almost jumped in excitement. The Black Widow! The most kick ass girl known to man!

And behind her was Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk! And Agent Barton, the Hawkeye! And...and...a...a red man. Ummm... Ok he was new.

 

Before Amy could ask,"Who the hell are you?",Tony made his appearance. He put his arm around Amy and overdramaticly, but unnaturally seriosy said,"Well, give her some breathing space, guys. But yes," he took a deep theatric breath,"This is my long lost sister."

 

Tony turned her around and whispered in her ear, " Play along, I wanna milk this for all it's worth. They still haven't forgiven me for Ultron."

 

Amy laughed and ignored his comment, ducking under his arm to get back to the other Avengers. They were excited, curiouse, and facinated to meet her.

 

Thor acted as though he had known Amy for a milinia, hugging her, talking like old friends, amd calling her the formal title of "Lady" and kissing her hand. Natasha was more cool and reserved but happy to have another girl other than Wanda {who was aparently to much like Widow, herself} on the team. Bruce stuck to the sidelines, merely being friendly...that was until Amy mentioned scientific genealogy and they instantly became best buds. Clint...well, to be totally honest Clint did not like Amy. She was too bright and too friendly. That aside, Amy figured out who the red dude was. His name was Vision. And although he was perfectly gentlemanly. To her and held his usual perfect conduct, Amy was not fond of him... at all.

 

The Avengers and their new recruits banter was interrupted by a male voice. Amy's ears instantly perked up. This was a new voice. A sexy voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious.... Who do you think the "sexy voice" is? If I get 6+ comments guessing I will update sooner


End file.
